bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Infernal Ravager Korzan/@comment-26336535-20151129045031/@comment-26336535-20151129170903
As a note, for some reason, I was under the impression that Avant also buffed Crit Damage on his SBB. The fact that he doesn't supports my argument a bit. It may be 400% at full HP, but if you were to actually do something where you would need a higher multiplier, you'd usually find yourself at half HP. Besides, with his ES, it's already 600%, which is higher than everyone else. It's not really suicidal if it's already going to happen. Also, for his BB management, it's not needed if you intend to take a friend like Feeva or Haile, but you might want to take someone like Tridon, who offers no BB utility on his LS. In my experience, you'd want at least one lead that has some BB utility if you want to SBB spam a single target. As for Avant's LS, it may have a spark buff, but it's definitely not the strongest. You also have to consider that fact that you'e usually not sparking every hit, and you're probably only sparking half of them for each unit on average. That means you're really getting a 30-40% damage buff overall, which is less than Korzan's total ATK buffs on his LS, which total to 90% assuming you're SBB spamming. 1: Avant also has to alternate buffs, so I fail to see your argument here. Also, I don't really know what other people do, but I tend to keep Hadaron in my squads, so Korzan's alternating wouldn't really matter to me, though I assume at other people would do something like that too. 2: Why wouldn't you put their spheres on? It turns them into power houses, and if you have them dual sphered, it doesn't really matter. Also, Korzan's ES gives him some more survivability, and makes his multipliers higher than most other 7* even when his health is full. 3: I'll say again that BB multiplier buffs are very weak when compared to anything else. They are pretty much the lowest power buffs in the game. I'm not saying they're useless, but if you were to choose between sparks and BB buffs, crits and BB buffs, ATK buffs and BB buffs, or conversion buffs and BB buffs, you should choose the former instead of the BB buff. If you already have everything else though, the BB buff is a very nice supplement. 4: Why does the clashing matter? The buffs that are in play with Avant and a crit buffer are 50%, and the buffs in play with Korzan and a crit buffer are 50% and 75%. Even if the buffs clash, you get higher damage output with Korzan. Also, once you start looking at SBBs and units with higher health, the 200% BB attack buff has about the same influence as that 5% difference in conversion buff with that extra 10% health buff, especially when you consider the extra 25% crit buff on SBB. 5: For the UBB, I concede to the fact that Avant can offer more team utility there. However, I see no problem with a selfish buff here. Korzan gets turned into a tank, and combined with his HP to ATK conversion, I think he can balance out with Avant in terms of overall team damage output since he can make up for all of it when you add the team's buff to his own. And you think the only better buffs are the conversion and HP buff? I think you're missing Korzan's entire LS except for the lack of a spark buff, the fact that Korzan has a stronger ATK buff on BB, offers DEF ignore, and can return some of the BB gauge to make room for the SBB that's sure to come after you use his BB, which then offers a Crit Damage buff, which is something that Avant doesn't have, and definitely tops Avant's Spark Vulnerability debuff. Even forgetting buffs, you can obviously see that Korzan hits much harder than Avant when they both have their ESs, and when considering potential damage, Korzan beats Avant by a wide margin.